


Another Door

by Cephalopodsalad17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Object Insertion, Or close enough since it's a draft which is now AU to my AU, Other, Unresolved Sexual Frustration due to sex pollen exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopodsalad17/pseuds/Cephalopodsalad17
Summary: Steve and the asset aren't exactly helped by the medical element of the Winter Soldier's tech team and HYDRA isn't very good about hiding their trash agenda.





	Another Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undeniable Plausibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746704) by [Cephalopodsalad17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopodsalad17/pseuds/Cephalopodsalad17). 



> By popular demand, here is the draft of an alternate result of Steve's choice in chapter 40 of Undeniable Plausibility.
> 
> It doesn't quite fit with the story anymore because there were so many developments since I wrote it. It's also unfinished. 
> 
> Sorry, not very sorry.

When Steve arrived he was greeted with a harried looking medtech or maybe an actual doctor in a lab coat who said, “Here,” and shoved an object into his hands. Steve, who was busy staring at the asset restrained on a heavily reinforced table with its feet in stirups, took it reflexively and then looked down and nearly dropped the object. It was a transparent silicone penis, about eight inches long.

Another tech, a woman, rolled her eyes and took it back from him. “I _told_ you he wouldn’t have any idea what to do with it,” she said. She handed it back to the guy.

“Whoa, hey, what are you doing?” Steve blurted when she went to the asset. It was angled so Steve couldn’t help getting an eyeful of its equipment and he saw it was mostly-hard. A thin instrument he thought might be a thermometer protruded an inch or so from between its butt cheeks. The woman patted one side with a blue-gloved hand (the asset twitched) and then used both hands to spread it. There was a shine of lube around its anus.

“Hmmm.” She removed the thermometer, glanced at it, set it on a tray and went back to the asset to open its asshole with both thumbs. The asset’s erection jumped and its muscles flexed. “Within parameters.”

“Great,” said the male tech. “The procedure can go on as scheduled. You want the honors since Captain Rogers doesn’t seem up for it?”

She frowned the other tech and then at Steve. “No, I’ll get him started, but he needs to learn how and no time like the present.”

At her imperious gesture, he handed the… the dildo… back to her. She extended it to Steve again.

He raised his hands to ward her off. “What the hell is this for?” he demanded. Rumlow had said they had a machine.

She gave a put-upon sigh. “Listen, Captain. I know you’re not willing to make genital contact with it, but it has needs and right now you can fill them.” With a single smooth motion, she pushed the dildo into the asset. It gasped and squirmed a little. She smacked its leg and it subsided. “Here,” she said, grabbing Steve’s hand and placing it on the clear flexible shaft. She tightened her fingers on his until they closed on it. “All you have to do is move this in and out and give the asset permission to ejaculate when you think it’s ready.”

Steve let go as soon as she did and hovered his hands above the transparent silicone uncertainly. Obviously, he wasn’t about to do anything like that. Should he take the thing out? He couldn’t find his voice. There was nothing mechanical about this, not really. It was horribly intimate, no matter how clinically the techs discussed it.

“Oh for-  _Here,_ ” she said testily, putting her hands back over his again and demonstrating a few slow thrusts while Steve was still too stunned to resist. “Just do that. It shouldn’t take too long. Call us back when you’re finished.”

The asset moaned.

“Quiet,” snapped the male tech, who was looking at something on a tablet mounted on the wall.

The asset cut the sound off but pushed back against the dildo a little. Steve could feel the motions through the silicone under his fingers. _It’s not Bucky._

“ _Captain_ ,” said the woman, clearly at the end of her patience when she noticed he wasn’t moving. Her tone was enough to dispel Steve’s state of shock.

Immediately, he snatched his hand away and took a couple steps back. “I am _not_ doing that.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake. I knew you were squeamish, but really!” She exclaimed, removing her blue gloves with a _snap_ and tossing them into a bin _._ She cast her eyes up as if asking for patience. “It’s a simple animal husbandry technique. All the asset’s parts work, though we did give it a vasectomy just in case after the breeding program was abandoned. Not only is it cruel to force it to suffer without relief, neglecting its sexual health is dangerous to its long-term health as well as its short-term comfort. In this situation, leaving it like this poses a serious risk to its health and maybe even its life.”

“There has to be another way,” he protested.

The male tech shrugged. “I’ve got a cousin who works at a vet clinic. We use the same three-component strategy as they do. Hormones, mechanical stimulation, and stimulation by non-breeding partners. Mechanical stimulation is actually the least dangerous and most comfortable for the asset. It’s not a person, so you’re not about to injure its sense of pride. It doesn’t have any autonomy for you to violate. Plus,” he said, giving the dildo a slow twist while Steve struggled with dual impulses to look away or grab and throw him across the room, “doing it like this gives it positive associations with being in our care. Usually, it’s in pain when we’ve got it.”

 _This is wrong._ He almost said it. Almost. He wanted to. It wouldn’t be out of character, even now. He went to open his mouth and caught the asset’s eye by accident.

 _Please_ , it mouthed.

Steve had to look away. _It’s not Bucky._ He could help it more if he got the information to take down HYDRA once and for all. That meant earning trust, earning access. Leaving it here was in everyone’s long-term interest.

A high-pitched noise from the asset, something between a whimper and a keen, caught his attention.

“Honestly, Captain,” said the female tech, “I don’t know what all this fuss is about. You must be in nearly as much discomfort as the asset is. If you object so strongly to the use of mechanical stimulation to give it its relief, I don’t know what else to tell you. You can solve both of your problems very easily by having anal intercourse with it.”

“ _No_ ,” he said. "I'm not here for that."  _I can’t. I won’t._ He was only supposed to be supervising, making sure everyone stayed safe. They were supposed to be here for  _medical intervention_ , not more of HYDRA's fucked up sex games.

Her mouth formed a small o of shock. “But the Commander said you wanted to help it. Especially now. Ask it yourself!” She gestured toward the asset with an open hand.

And even though he knew it was a mistake, Steve couldn’t help seeing its face. It was flushed and sweating, begging him with desperate eyes. _Please_ , it mouthed again.

Steve couldn’t tell if that was a _please yes_ or a _please no_ , but it couldn’t be consensual either way. Even _less_ consensual than usual.

The female tech waved to the male. “You know what? I’ve had just about enough of this. The two of them can sort this out. I’m done.”

“Wait, _what_?”

The woman propelled her colleague out the door, stepped down, and then looked back in just long enough to say, “I’m locking this door. Don’t ruin any of my equipment.”

Steve lunged for the door. He didn’t make it. She slammed it in his face.

There was no way to open it from this side. No handle, no knob, no pushbar. A circuit of the room told the same story. The room was inescapable. Another quiet whimper. “Please,” the asset whispered clearly.

“Please what?” Steve asked forlornly.

“Please, Captain. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Steve went back to it and wiped the sweat-damp hair out of its face where it had stuck when it tossed its head in its struggles.

“Shh,” he said, “it’s okay. Let me get this out of you. We’re gonna make it through this. I promise.” He reached for the toy. The asset keened as he carefully eased it out. The asset wasn’t any less hard than it had been, he couldn’t help noticing. The asset craned its neck to see what he was doing. He put the thing on the same tray that held the thermometer.

It sobbed. “I _need_ you. Why won’t you _help_ me?”

He swallowed hard and tried to think. So much for the doctors.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was always headed for the second option.


End file.
